


Jealousy and Regret

by Debs1990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debs1990/pseuds/Debs1990
Summary: Blaise is meeting his friends in the Leaky Cauldron when he sees his ex-girlfriend, Daphne Greengrass. He is horrified when he realises she's on a date, as he's always regretted letting her go. Can he win her back?





	

Blaise smiled sadly as he looked at the photograph he held in his hand; it was a picture of him and his ex-girlfriend, Daphne Greengrass. He couldn't believe how happy they looked in this picture. He was smiling into the camera while she leant in to kiss him; the look of adoration on her beautiful face took his breath away, and regret slapped him across the face as he remembered the cruel way he'd ended their relationship.

She'd gone round to his place while his mother was out, they'd spent the weekend together having sex, and then he'd dumped her coldly. Daphne had confessed her love for him and announced that she was a virgin, and Blaise lied and told her that he loved her too, just to get into her knickers. It was two years ago, and he slowly realised that he'd made the biggest mistake of his life.

Blaise placed the photograph back in his sock drawer, where he kept it hidden so no one could find it. Over the last year, Daphne had started to slowly forgive him for his past behaviour, but showed no interest in him romantically; if he was being honest, Blaise didn't blame her.

Glancing at the clock, he saw it was time to leave. It wouldn't do to keep his friends waiting around; the old Blaise may have done this without a second thought, but he wanted to prove that he'd changed for the better. Maybe that'd be enough to make Daphne change her mind about giving him a second chance. Warmth filled his heart at the thought, and he apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. Typically, he was the first to arrive, so he tapped his foot impatiently as he looked around the pub. Loud voices echoed around the room, and Blaise couldn't remember the last time he'd seen the place so crowded. At that moment, he heard a familiar giggle; a giggle that he'd know anywhere. He turned towards the sound and saw Daphne Greengrass, looking too good to be real in a stunning knee length red dress; her blonde hair was up in a high ponytail, tempting him to walk over and gently pull out the hair tie so he could run his hands through her sleek, shiny hair.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by the hearty chuckle of her companion. His happiness at seeing Daphne faded instantly as he realised that the object of his affection was clearly on a date with another man. An icy cold stab of jealousy ran through his veins, and Blaise was powerless to stop himself from glaring at his rival. He was a pretty good looking bloke, but nowhere near as good looking as him, Blaise thought arrogantly, while he wondered if he should walk up to them. In the end, he stayed where he was and sat sending death glares in the other guy's direction. Daphne seemed to sense that someone was watching them, and she turned to look at him. Grey eyes connected with hazel ones before Daphne looked away, flustered. Blaise was thrilled by the reaction he could still inspire in her, even after all these years. He stood up and started towards the couple when a hand appeared on his shoulder, and he turned to see Draco, Goyle, and Nott. Great timing, as always.

"Finally decided to grace me with your presence, then?" Blaise inquired as they nodded coolly at each other and sat down.

"Thought I'd better make an appearance," Draco drawled with a smirk. "I know your life wouldn't be worth living without me."

Blaise snorted, "Whatever you say, ferret face."

"With friends like you, who needs enemies?" Draco laughed.

"Knock it off, you lovebirds," Nott cut in. "Now, who's getting the first round?"

Blaise piped up quickly. "I will!" He hoped he didn't sound too eager and ignored the puzzled looks from Draco, Nott and Goyle as he headed towards the beautiful girl in the red dress. She was facing him, and as he walked closer he could see that she was blushing. 'Bingo,' he thought to himself with smug satisfaction. The tosser she was with turned to see what she was looking at, and he didn't look pleased when he saw Blaise. Good. Blaise shocked all three of them when he stopped in front of her and placed a kiss on Daphne's cheek.

"Looking gorgeous as ever, Daph," he smiled winningly as he whispered in her ear, grinning inwardly when he saw his rival was shorter than him.

"I don't think we've been introduced, I'm Luke Bingham, Daphne's boyfriend." He held out a hand towards Blaise.

"Blaise Zabini, Daphne's ex-boyfriend."

Luke arched an eyebrow so high, he nearly lost it in his blonde hair. "Ah, the famous Blaise, I wondered if we'd ever meet, and I'm so glad we did."

He was surprised by this response, and he didn't know if it was a good or bad thing that she'd mentioned him. Deciding to play it cool, he raised an eyebrow in return and looked Luke in the eye as he spoke. "Still talking about the ex-boyfriend, eh? That must've pleased you."

"Oh, don't worry, it was nothing good. Now, we were on a date, so if you don't mind…" He trailed off while glaring daggers at Blaise.

"Of course, so sorry for interrupting. Goodbye, Daphne, and I meant what I said about how gorgeous you look. If you want to ditch this idiot and be with a real man, I'm sat over there." He pointed to the table where his friends were sat.

"Still as arrogant and conceited as ever then, Blaise?" Daphne spoke with conviction, but she didn't meet his gaze.

He couldn't resist the urge to lean in and whisper softly in her ear, "You love it."

"Goodbye," was her only response, but it didn't matter, as he'd felt her shiver when she felt his breath on her neck. Their eyes met once more before Blaise headed to the bar.

When he returned to the table, his friends cheered and clapped. "Finally! I thought I'd die of thirst," said Nott while Draco took a big sip of his drink, and Goyle grunted in agreement.

"Sorry, got talking to an old friend."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Friend? Is that what you kids are calling it nowadays? I would've called it 'ex-girlfriend who you're obviously still in love with' myself." The look Blaise gave him could've transformed water to ice, but Draco looked unperturbed as he continued to look at his friend. "It's written all over your face, Zabini, so don't even try to deny it,"

Nott spoke up in agreement with Draco, and Blaise groaned in annoyance. "He's right, Zabini, go over there and claim what's yours."

"And piss Daphne off even more for ruining her date? Where's that going to get me?"

Nott made chicken noises, and even Goyle joined in with the teasing.

"Pussy!"

"Now, now, boys, we shouldn't be mean to our poor friend just because he's too much of a wimp to go after what he wants. After all…"

Blaise saw Luke head to the toilets, and he strode over to Daphne before Draco could finish his sentence; their catcalls could be heard all over the pub. She had her back to him, so he took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her and nuzzle her neck. She giggled, "Luke! That was quick."

"Not Luke, guess again, beautiful."

She startled and pushed him away, fury evident in her eyes as she turned to face him. "What the hell are you playing at? Can't you just leave me alone?"

"I could, but I don't want to, Daphne. Do you ever think about that weekend?"

Hurt flickered across her face, but she quickly recovered and put her wall back up. "You mean when you deflowered me and told me you loved me, then dumped me and left me crying on your bedroom floor? How could I ever forget that, Blaise?"

"I'm sorry for hurting you. If I had a time turner I'd go back to that day and take those words back; breaking up with you was the biggest mistake I've ever made."

"You don't have a time turner, and you can't take it back, so please leave me alone." A tear rolled down her cheek, and she wiped it away furiously. Blaise leant in and kissed her tear stained cheek, and when she didn't resist he kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Mine," he growled out huskily as he pulled away.

"So, I go to the toilet and you let your ex-boyfriend kiss you while I'm gone? You're welcome to her, mate, and I'm leaving now. Have a nice life." Luke glared at them before grabbing his coat and walking out of the pub. Blaise watched him go with a triumphant smirk, but a smack across the back of his head soon put a stop to his glee.

"Ow! Daphne!"

She was apoplectic with rage and Blaise stepped back impulsively. "You think this is funny? What the hell's wrong with you!" With that, Daphne stormed out of the pub with a determined Blaise hot on her heel.

"Daph, I'm sorry, okay! I saw you in there and I just couldn't stay away from you."

She turned to look at him, frustrated. "What do you want from me, Blaise Zabini? I loved you so much, and you broke my heart. Now I'm trying to move on you come back again, making things difficult for me. Why?"

He took a big breath and stepped closer to her. "I meant everything I said in there, Daphne. I regret treating you the way I did, and I would give everything to have another chance."

"You mean that? For real?"

"Yes, from the bottom of my heart."

Minutes seemed like hours as she stared intensely at him until she finally made her decision. "Pick me up at half seven next Saturday, and you can take me to the new French restaurant I've been dying to go to. I'm giving you one more chance, Blaise, so don't let me down."

"I promise I will never let you down again."

Daphne stepped closer hesitantly, her eyes lingering on his lips, and Blaise lost all rational thought as she leant in and kissed him. It was over all too soon, but for him, it was a kiss full of promise and hope for the future.

"Goodbye, Blaise."

"Bye, Daphne."

He watched her apparate back home with a grin so bright it could light up the street, then he turned and walked back to the Leaky Cauldron to tell the others about his date. Daphne Greengrass could very well be his once more if he played his cards right, and he would never let her go again.


End file.
